Promesas
by Shiorita
Summary: La de sonreír, la de descubrir los secretos de Hogwarts, la de hacer la vida imposible a Filch, la de no trabajar en el Ministerio; y sobre todo la de permanecer siempre juntos. Pero la última se rompió. Tabla momentos para 30 vicios.Gemelos Weasley.
1. Retroceso

Retroceso

Mi primer one.shot para la comunidad LJ de 30 vicios. Es la segunda vez que escribo sobre estos dos hermanos, y como me gustó mucho la experiencia anterior pues aquí os voy a traer 30 one.shot o viñetas, creo que son viñetas pero no estoy muy segura así que si sabéis qué son agradecería mucho que me lo dijerais .

Bueno, pues eso es todo.

Como música de fondo os aconsejo: Promise of a Lifetime de Kutless.

¡Qué os guste!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Retroceso**

-Fred, deja de jugar con eso.

La voz de la Sra. Weasley se cuela por la puerta de la cocina hasta llegar al salón donde el pequeño Fred está curioseando entre los paquetes. La casa entera se ha convertido en baúles, paquetes, cajas… Todo para la mudanza. Según sus padres será un sitio maravilloso: donde podrá volar sin que haya muggles curioseando, y pueda tener ahí su mascota. Sino, sabe que mamá no le dejará. Y como dice su tío Percy cualquiera le lleva la contraria a una Weasley.

Pero la emoción de todos y su nerviosismo no impiden que el pequeño siga abriendo y cerrando cajas, moviendo y desordenando objetos. Una recordadora cae de uno de los baúles y el sonido del choque le recuerda a los chillidos de Buckbeak, el hipogrifo del tío Hagrid.

-¡Fred!- vuelve a gritar su madre –George, mira a ver qué hace el niño

George Weasley, de cuya imagen Fred es una réplica en miniatura, aparece por la puerta. Se agacha a recoger la recordadora y mira largamente a su hijo.

-Estás emocionado ¿no?

Fred asiente, con el pequeño temor de que le eche la bronca, a pesar de que sabe que su padre no suele enfadarse nunca. George sonríe ante la afirmación de Fred.

-Sí, todos lo estamos. Y además, mamá está nerviosa. Así que ¿qué te parece si la ayudamos?

Fred vuelve a asentir. Sólo tiene cinco años pero aún así no puede pararse quieto. A George le recuerda mucho a alguien. Alguien de quien suele evitar hablar, y sólo en algunas épocas es capaz de decir algo sobre lo que pasó. Fred sabe qué pasó; bueno, lo sabe por encima. Una guerra, muchas muertes, y una, la de su tío: el hermano gemelo de George.

Angelina y George nunca le cuentan nada, como dicen los demás cuando creen que nadie les oye, aún es demasiado doloroso para los dos. Aunque Fred se muere por saber más cosas sobre él. Sobre el tío que perdió aquel día. Quizás cuando sea mayor se lo cuenten, quizás…

-Entonces, ve corriendo a guardar tu ropa- le anima su padre mientras el pequeño esboza una sonrisa sincera y se encamina hacia la puerta.

George se levanta, y busca el sitio donde estaba colocada la recordadora antes de que Fred la sacara de su sitio. Pero la bola no encaja, hay algo que lo impide. El libro que George separa para poder poner todo en orden resulta no ser un simple libro, sino un álbum de fotos. Sin pararse a pensar George lo abre y comienza a pasar páginas. Una detrás de otra, y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se ha detenido para él y lo único que corre ahora son las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

La recordadora vuelve a caer al suelo y Angelina ya no puede más. Se acerca decidida al salón pero se detiene al ver a George. No puede creer que después de tanto tiempo alguien haya vuelto a mirar esas fotos.

-George- le llama pero el sonido de su voz se pierde en el aire. No se atreve a repetirlo ni tiene ni idea de qué va a decir.

Se da la vuelta, despacio y se aleja de allí. Sale en silencio, volviendo sólo una vez la vista atrás. Allí está George, rodeado de una gran pila de cajas, envuelto en los recuerdos del pasado, y a saber qué le estará pasando por la mente. Lo único que Angelina sabe es que desde hace mucho tiempo él necesitaba retroceder en el tiempo, volver la vista atrás; y también sabe que ahora necesita estar solo.


	2. Encuentro

Encuentro

**Encuentro **

Dicen que los primeros espejos surgieron cuando una hermosa mujer quiso descubrir porqué su familia estaba maldita. Rogó a los dioses y estos le regalaron un espejo. En él ella pudo ver porqué la belleza de su rostro originaba batallas, celos y poderes destructivos a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarla, a tocarla, o a amarla. No lo pudo soportar, y se suicidó; pero el regalo de los dioses se quedó a partir de entonces entre los hombres.

Y ahora, miles de generaciones después nos miramos en los espejos sabiendo que lo que éstos reflejan no es más que nuestra imagen, lo que los demás ven de nosotros. Un rostro, bonito o feo; unos ojos, claros u oscuros; un cabello, liso o rizado; pero el nuestro al fin y al cabo.

Eso era lo que Molly trataba de explicarle aquella mañana de sábado de otoño al pequeño Fred.

-Mira quien está aquí –decía Molly señalándole su figura, al otro lado del cristal.

Y el pobre Fred trataba de entender aquello, pero para un niño de dos años aquello era muy complicado. No entendía porqué su madre decía que no, que ese no era George. Al fin y al cabo, era igual que el niño que veía delante de él.

Pero George no decía nada, no se defendía, mientras Fred esperaba que abriera su pequeña boca y le dijera a su madre que sí que era él.

El niño del otro lado, en cambio no decía nada, y a Fred se le agotaba la paciencia. Miró a su madre, que seguía preguntándole aquello y ante las respuestas, repetidas y convincentes, de Fred sonreía y le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Arthur!- oyó que llamaba Molly a su padre, el cual llegó con George en brazos. Dejó al pequeño en el suelo, al lado de su hermano que corrió hacia él.

-Norge –le llamó y le cogió de la mano, guiándole hasta el espejo. Levantó su dedo índice y, sin llegar a posar su yema sobre él, señaló y preguntó: -¿Quién es?

-Ged- respondió George seguro.

Fred negó, cabezota y le contestó:

-No es Ged, es Norge.

Detrás de ellos Molly, Arthur, Bill y Percy quienes se había unido a sus padres, se acercaron a la escena de los gemelos y sin poderlo evitar, rieron.

Molly tenía en los ojos el mismo brillo que Arthur, un resplandor común en todos los padres cuando ven a sus hijos crecer. Bill les miraba divertido, entendiendo que a esa edad algo tan sencillo como un espejo debía ser un gran misterio por descubrir.

Y Percy, quien tan solo les sacaba dos años y con esa edad cualquier cosa vale para pasársela por la cara a sus hermanos pequeños, les explicó con ese tono que utilizaría más tarde, al llegar a Hogwarts, lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso es un espejo, pequeñazos. Y lo único que estáis viendo es a vosotros mismos.

-Eso, sólo veis a Ged y a Norge- le acompañó Bill y los dos hermanos se echaron a reír.

Arthur les miró, reprobatoriamente; pero Molly se arrodilló entre los dos y se miró en el espejo.

-¡Mamá!- exclamaron los pequeños.

Molly asintió, y después de señalarse a ella y a su reflejo, y a ellos y a sus otros yos, logró que lo entendieran. El pequeño Fred movió su dedo índice señalando:

-Yo, Ged, Norge, y otra vez Norge.

Molly asintió, y les revolvió el pelo, dejando para otro día la correcta pronunciación de sus nombres.

Ya se iban los cuatro de la habitación, cuando Arthur miró por última vez hacia atrás, hacia los gemelos. Allí estaban, mirándose de hito a hito, sin preguntarse porqué eran iguales, idénticos. Lo único que quizá entendían, era que eso era otra razón para seguir juntos, y se veía que les hacía felices. Pues se habían encontrado, los dos con sí mismo, y con su hermano, y ese primer encuentro les animaría a no separarse nunca más. Como dos gemelos, como dos reflejos de un mismo espejo.


	3. Ayuda

Ayuda

**Ayuda**

Son dos gotas de agua, dos rayos del sol, dos pupilas cuyos párpados se cierran a la vez, son dos hermanos.

Son dos teorías de una misma juventud, dos bluggers completamente igual de destructivas, dos mentirijillas que se encubren recíprocamente, son dos hermanos.

Son dos enanos pelirrojos, subidos en dos escobas que dejan escapar algunas ramillas al coger velocidad, si es que a eso puede llamarse velocidad; dos niños con los dos lados de la cara llena de pecas, y el pelo rojo, como las dos plumas de los fénix.

Son dos, dos hermanos, dos gemelos: son Fred y George Weasley. Dos entre un millón, porque aunque estén solos o rodeados de gente, solo importan ellos dos.

Así lo entienden todos. Que Fred no es nada sin George; que George no es nadie sin Fred. Que si la escoba de Fred se para, George se parará hasta que los dos estén igualados. Que si el bate de George se cae, unos metros por debajo de él, Fred parará el juego e irá a por su bate.

Que si ganan al Quidditch, ganan los dos. Que si pierden en el juego, pierden los dos. Que son un equipo, donde hay respeto, compañerismo, ayuda, cooperación y amistad. Que son un puño, un dos por uno; que sino está el otro, no son ellos mismos. Porque ninguno tiene intención de seguir sino está el otro.

Por eso, hoy, a George le cuesta tanto entender porqué Fred no está con él. Porque ya no son dos, porqué ya no se ayudan en todo, porqué se ha ido.

Últimamente George es incapaz de producir algo más que medias sonrisas, pero no puede hacer nada. No es que necesite una motivación para sonreír, es que la otra mitad se la llevó Fred, y George no hace nada para recuperarla.

Pues lo único que le ayuda a seguir es saber que allí, allí donde esté Fred, está sonriendo. Como él tiene que hacer, como hacían antes. Porque a pesar de que la muerte se haya colado entre ambos, ellos siguen siendo dos. Dos hermanos con una sola sonrisa.


	4. Dormir

Dormir

**Dormir **

A fuera llueve. Llueve, truena, los relámpagos iluminan el cielo, y los ruidos de los animales se cuelan por la ventana, como el frío.

Fred se mueve, inquieto, pero no se despierta, aunque sí habla en voz alta. Lo suficientemente alto para que le oiga su hermano, que está justo debajo de él, en una litera con los bordes metálicos oxidados y unos muelles que parecen tener un montón de años.

George se asoma, agarrándose al borde de la litera de arriba, consigue vislumbrar a su hermano entre las sábanas.

La frente de Fred tiene arrugas, como las de tía Muriel cuando se enfada, está bañada de sudor y se mueve, en compás con su agitada respiración. George le observa, dudando qué hacer.

Puede llamar a mamá y a papá, pero no quiere molestar a nadie; también puede buscar a Percy pero sabe que a Percy no le gustan las tormentas; puede hablar con Bill que siempre sabe qué hacer, pero le da miedo acercarse hasta allí, donde está el fantasma; y con Charlie no puede, porque ya ha llegado a Hogwarts.

Pero Fred sigue pasándolo mal y George al final se decide a bajar. Con las manos frías y temblorosas se agarra a la escalera que han soldado a los barrotes y desciende por ella. Se acerca hasta la cabecera de su hermano y le toca la cara, que está helada, para tranquilizarle. El contacto entre los dos, le despierta y Fred le mira, extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?- duda George, pues Fred no para de mirarle con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Estás aquí!- susurra, incrédulo, Fred.

George asiente, sin saber qué pensar. Se da la vuelta y se acerca hasta el armario, donde coge dos túnicas pequeñas, y raídas, de invierno. Se envuelve con una de ellas mientras le pasa la otra a Fred.

Los dos se levantan y sentados en la cama de abajo miran por la ventana.

A fuera llueve. Llueve, truena, los relámpagos iluminan el cielo y los ruidos de los animales se cuelan por la ventana.

Pero ya no hay frío, ni pesadillas. Solo están Fred y George, juntos, sintiéndose protegidos por la simple presencia del otro. Y solo así, se pueden volver a dormir, con las manos dadas, exactamente igual que les encuentra Molly cuando va a despertarles.


	5. Futuro

Futuro

**Futuro**

-¡Ya han llegado! ¡Ya han llegado!

Los gritos de Molly en la cocina alarman a los tres muchachos que hay en el jardín, apostando sobre cuántos metros son capaces cada uno de hacer volar a esos indeseables gnomos.

-¿Qué han llegado? –pregunta Ron cuando su padre sale atropelladamente de la parte de atrás de la casa, y pasa por el jardín para llegar hasta la cocina.

-La carta de Hogwarts de los gemelos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Los gemelos se miran, entusiasmados y en sus ojos hay un brillo que Ron envidia por un momento. No han pasado ni dos minutos, y los gnomos vuelven a visitar el jardín, como si no los hubieran echado, pues ya no hay nadie que les moleste. Están todos en la cocina rodeando a una lechuza blanca que, eficientemente, les ha traído el correo.

-¿Qué pone? ¿Qué pone? –pregunta la pequeña Ginny intentando hacerse con la carta que Fred sujeta.

-Dice que ya son aptos para hacer estallar inodoros- responde Charlie que está desayunando tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina, y espera que Percy deje de untar su tostada para hacerse con la mermelada.

-Charlie –le reprocha su madre –No digas eso.

-Eso, no les des ideas –agrega Percy en voz baja

Charlie se ríe, seguido por Percy y, un poco más disimulado, por su padre. La señora Weasley les mira reprobatoriamente, mientras los gemelos intercambian gestos de picardía y emoción.

Y Ron y Ginny se dirigen a la joven lechuza con unas golosinas, con esa envidia sana de saber que pronto les tocara a ellos.

**0o0o0o0o **

-¿Qué se hace allí?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Que qué se hace en Hogwarts?

-Estallar inodoros.

Bill lanza una sonora carcajada y le pega un puñetazo en el hombro a Charlie.

-No seas bruto, que les vas a dar una mala impresión

-¿A estos? –Dice su hermano señalando a los gemelos – Lo dudo mucho.

-Yo también –corrobora Percy que no deja de mirar a la ventana, esperando la llegada de otras tres lechuzas.

-¿Qué se hace en Hogwarts?- pregunta de nuevo George con impaciencia porque ve que sus hermanos mayores van a acabar cambiando de tema

-Pues haber, George, puedes hacer de todo. Desde estudiar, como hace Percy; pasando por jugar al Quidditch, como hace Charlie o …

-Puedes ligar a diestro y siniestro como hace Bill –responden Charlie, y Percy que se ha unido a la conversación.

-Y… ¿mola?-pregunta Fred, que tiene serias dudas sobre si mezclar el Quidditch con las chicas y los exámenes da un buen resultado. El Quidditch sí, claro; pero lo otro, lo duda mucho.

-Claro que mola. Es genial –exclama Bill que se está acordando de su primer día.

-¡Qué guay! –se emocionan los gemelos y se miran, viendo un brillo similar en cada una de sus pupilas.

-¿Les contamos lo de la Selección?-pregunta Percy a sus hermanos

Los gemelos les miran boquiabiertos. ¿Aún hay más? Pero Charlie niega con la cabeza.

-No, eso es algo que tendrán que descubrir por sí mismos. –responde simulando una voz poderosa.

Y se van de la habitación, dejándoles confundidos. Por una parte la emoción de ir a Hogwarts, por otra alejarse de la Madriguera, pasar la prueba tan terrible –esa que demostrará sin son merecedores del apellido Weasley –que es la Selección, estar un año sin jugar al Quidditch. Pero da igual, porque van a estar juntos, y mientras sea así tanto a Fred como a George no les importa lo que les depare el futuro.


	6. Calenario

Calendario

**Calendario **

Algo tiene el 1 de septiembre que hace que esa fecha sea mágica. De una forma que nadie sabe describir la hace ser detestada y deseada a la vez. Es una sensación muy extraña y sin embargo que todos hemos sentido alguna vez. Porque, como bien dicen, para todo hay una primera vez.

La primera vez que los gemelos Weasley tuvieron señalado en su calendario el 1 de septiembre sintieron aquella misma sensación. De que algo grande, magnífico, inigualable se acercaba a sus vidas. Algo que los cambiaría para siempre, siete años que dejarían una huella imborrable en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Algo que se puede suponer al ver sus amplias sonrisas ante el catálogo de cosas que necesitan para ir al colegio. Es todo tan diferente que no pueden evitar sentirse invadidos por una marea de sentimientos.

Al calor de la chimenea que arde en la Madriguera Bill, Charlie y Percy se ríen de sus hermanos que juegan a ser héroes con sus varitas luchando como si fueran espadas; Arthur y Molly se deleitan con ellos mientras los gemelos se prueban las viejas túnicas de sus hermanos mayores y esconden sus rostros en unos sombreros que les están grandes. Ginny ríe en su cuna ante las promesas que le hacen Fred y George de las que, probablemente, sólo entienda una o dos palabras. Y el pequeño Ronald mira el calendario con devoción, curiosidad y envidia sana; deseando que llegue otro 1 de septiembre. Aquel que le abrirá las puertas de Hogwarts.


	7. Ventisca

Ventisca

**Ventisca**

Para Molly esa pregunta nunca tuvo sentido. Charlie era mayor, debía saber qué tenía que hacer; Bill no tenía que pensar que los niños eran irrompibles; Percy no podía encontrar gracioso algo que no lo era; y Arthur, bueno, Arthur debía de estar menos emocionado de lo que parecía.

Pero ellos insistieron tanto que no pudo negarse. Ahorraron entre todos hasta alquilar unas pequeñas escobas. Algo para lo que Molly pudiera estar segura de que no se caerían. Era una mañana clara, sin nubes ni viento, un día tranquilo en el que Molly no dejaba de rezar para que no hubiera ningún accidente.

Estiraron sus manos y gritaron arriba. Ginny se removió en los brazos de su padre con los ojos fijos en los gemelos y Ronald apretó la mano de su madre. Pero no era para tanto.

Subieron a lo alto de los cielos, sin ánimo de querer regresar, y sobrevolaron sin problemas el campo donde les miraban sus padres y hermanos. Fred saludó con la mano, ilusionado, y Molly se mordió los labios, nerviosa. George trató de hacer una pirueta y a Molly se le escapó un chillido.

-¡Bajad aquí inmediatamente! Si no sabéis comportaros con seriedad no volveréis a montar en escoba –les gritó con el alma encogido a causa del temor de que les pasara algo. Inútilmente.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y descendieron.

-Mamá –preguntaron aquel día durante la cena- cuando seamos mayores ¿podremos jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor?

Para Molly aquella otra pregunta tampoco tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Según lo que sus hijos oyeron porque ni sabían en qué casa iban a estar, ni si había puestos vacantes ni nada. Ni siquiera si les iba a seguir gustando el Quidditch.

Aunque ella bien sabía que lo que ocurría en realidad era que no entendía porqué preguntaban. Al fin y al cabo, había sentido lo mismo que tantas veces cuando miraba a Fabian y a Gideon volar: que ellos habían nacido para estar en el aire. Lejos del azote del mundo, en el ojo del huracán, a dos pasos por delante de la ventisca. Y sobre todo, a toda velocidad.


	8. Debilidad

Debilidad

**Debilidad **

-Dentro de poco atravesaréis esa puerta y pasaréis a formar parte de una casa. Esa casa marcará parte de vuestro futuro; podéis ganar o perder puntos para vuestra casa. Avanzaréis hacia el sombrero cuando yo diga vuestro nombre…

La voz de McGonagall va perdiendo fuerza o eso le parece a Fred que ya no le escucha con la misma atención. Así que era de eso de lo que hablaban sus hermanos. La prueba de la Selección.

Gira la cabeza y observa las antiguas escaleras por donde han subido hasta llegar a allí. No parecen buenas para dar marcha atrás y huir. Mira a George, porque si está pensando lo mismo que él podrán escapar juntos. Pero George sigue con la mirada fija en la profesora con una extraña sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Fred le pega un codazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada –dice George frotándose las costillas -¿Qué haces tú?

-Yo no quiero entrar –señala con la cabeza la puerta del Gran Comedor

George le mira asombrado:

-¿Por qué?

Fred mira a los dos lados, como si tuviera miedo de que le escucharan y al final, con voz de hilo, lo dice:

-¿Y si no estamos en Gryffindor?

-Pues que estaremos en otra casa –responde diplomático George

-Pero… no seremos dignos de nuestro apellido –se apena Fred

George carraspea y mira a su hermano alzando una ceja. Siempre ha sido más diplomático que él y ahora se nota más la diferencia.

-Mira Fred, estemos en la casa que estemos nos haremos merecer el apellido Weasley y además, si Percy está allí ¿por qué nosotros no vamos a estar?

Fred sonríe y asiente. George tiene razón ¿por qué no iban a estar ellos también?

Cuando, unos minutos más tarde, el Sombrero manda a Fred a Gryffindor George aplaude mientras siente como sus piernas flaquean.

-Weasley, George

Avanza con la duda en su mente aunque por dentro sabe que esa pregunta no tiene cabida en su corazón; después de todo ¿por qué no van a estar juntos?


	9. Interludio

No es un song

No es un song.fic, solo que interludio tenía que ver con música –no sabía qué significaba hasta que lo busqué en el diccionario- y pensé que el himno de Hogwarts quedaría bien. La cursiva es lo que cantan los alumnos y los profesores, y lo otro, bueno, el fic

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Interludio**

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts, _

Desde luego, esa frase tiene que ser del abuelo Dumby, como le gusta decir a Fred, porque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

_Enséñanos algo, por favor_,

Aquí es cuando hace presencia el resto de los profesores.

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos _

Y cuando Snape se toca la cara y el pelo y se ve tan feo como ha sido siempre.

_O jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas,  
_

George está seguro que eso va por ellos, por como entran al colegio.

_Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse  
_

Novatos ingenuos. Si en sus molleras no cabe nada.

_Con algún material interesante,  
_

O más bien, inocentes maestros. Para interesante…

_Por que ahora están llenas de aire,  
_

Historia de Magia el día que Bins la palmó.

_Moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa_,

Fred mira a los Slytherin, seguro que la frase de ahora va por ellos.

_Así que enséñenos cosas de valor,  
_

Aunque valor, lo que se dice valor nunca aprenderán.

_Devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó,  
_

Como era ganar la Copa de Quidditch todos los años…

_Simplemente hazlo lo mejor, nosotros haremos el resto,  
_

Es algo ellos siempre quisieron recordar.

_Y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos._

Y Hogwarts también aprendió que le sentaba mejor un león vencedor que una serpiente.

El interludio, la melodía, la letra de la canción que cada vez que podían cantaban al principio de curso sigue en la mente de George, intacta. Aún puede evocar aquellas voces tan diferentes, cantando. Mientra Fred y él hacían especulaciones y se divertían probando nuevos estilos.


	10. Determinación

Determinación

**Determinación **

La oscuridad inunda el pasillo del aula de Transformaciones y una quietud difícil de romper. Excepto por unas risas que se oyen al fondo.

-Calla –susurra George mientras asoma la cabeza por enésima vez por si alguien les ha visto

Fred lo intenta pero es que, es tan nuevo, tan divertido que no puede evitarlo.

-Y ahora… ¿por dónde?

-Creo que era atravesar este pasillo y bajar las escaleras hasta el cuadro de frutas.

-Pues como no te hayas enterado bien… -se queja Fred jocoso

-Oye, que sino fuera por mí ni te hubieras enterado de que había una cocina. –le reprocha George

-Y ¿qué crees? Que la comida surge por si sola…

-Shh –le manda callar su hermana colocándose un dedo en los labios. Ha oído algo detrás de ellos.

-Sí, señora Norris, yo también lo oigo

La voz rota de Filch les llega de un punto no muy lejano y por ahí no hay sitio donde esconderse. Sólo se puede correr.

-Corre –le anima George a Fred y los dos parten en carrera.

Atraviesan el pasillo, bajan las escaleras y al final entre risas y empujones ya no distinguen los maullidos de la gata de Filch.

-¡Eh! Para, que es por aquí. –le detiene George a Fred que se ha detenido justo a un lado de una armadura.

Su hermano no le hace caso pero el tiempo corre y no pueden ser encontrados por Filch. Observa el cuadro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No recuerda lo que oyó mas no puede quedarse como un pasmarote ante él. Se muerde el labio inferior y mira de soslayo a Fred que está jugando con el casco de la armadura.

-Miauu

El sonido le sobresalta. Mierda, ya ha llegado la señora Norris. Mira de nuevo el cuadro, aunque ya no tiene tiempo de dudar. Necesita determinación; la misma que han usado para abrir el cuadro de la Señora Gorda a las doce de la noche, y para correr cuando tenían al conserje detrás. Desliza el dedo hacia la pera y lo mueve, como si le hiciera cosquillas. Sí, ya lo recuerda: si le haces cosquillas a la pera del cuadro la puerta de las cocinas se abrirá.

-¡¡Fred!! –lo llama y mira a su hermano que está haciendo algo muy raro. George necesita unos segundos para saber qué es y cuando lo consigue se le escapa la risa. Fred también está usando la determinación: un solo golpe y la señora Norris se habrá quedado atrapada en el casco de la armadura.

-Plaf

-Corre

-Venga

-¿Señora Norris?

-Miau

No se necesita nada más. Entran los dos en las cocinas y se ven rodeados, en seguida, de elfos domésticos que se sienten honrados en servirles. Afuera ninguno de los dos sabe qué está pasando pero no importa, al fin y al cabo ellos ya han conseguido saltarse su primera norma.


	11. Tregua

Tregua

**Tregua**

Hay momentos en los que no eres tú; en los que te miras al espejo y no te reconoces.

Hay instantes en que desearías estar lejos de aquí, donde nada ni nadie te pueda alcanzar.

Hay veces que prefieres estar solo.

Como hoy.

Algo no está bien.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Uno de los dos tiene la culpa, eso está claro. Pero ¿quién fue más tonto? ¿El que lo siguió y no quiso perdonar o el que empezó? Ambos se confundieron, porque sino no estarías así.

Errar es humano, dicen todos pero muy poco perdonan el daño aunque muchas veces el problema inicial no sea aquel por el que ahora no se hablan.

Él ha visto muchos amigos, hermanos, familiares divididos por tonterías. Gente que no se habla, que no se ríe, que no se saluda, que no se quiere. Y le inunda un miedo atroz que lo paraliza. ¿Y si nunca más se vuelve a hablar con su hermano? ¿Y si le pierde por algo que no sabe ni lo que es?

No puede permitirse eso, no ante algo tan importante. Deja todo lo que está haciendo, se levanta ante el estupor de todos, olvida las amenazas de los profesores, las burlas de Peeves y echa a correr.

Rápido, raudo, veloz. Porque tiene que encontrar a su hermano, perdonarle, pedirle perdón. Lo que sea, porque no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo.

Y no oye nada más que su voz suplicando una tregua, así que cuando gira la esquina no se da cuenta de que alguien exactamente igual que él viene corriendo con la misma idea en la cabeza.


	12. Brillo

Brillo

**Brillo **

Fred mira a George y éste le devuelve la mirada. Asiente con la cabeza, todo está preparado.

Cinco…

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Fred se extienden y esa es la señal para que George salga de detrás de la armadura donde se han escondido. Silba y el sonido atrae la atención de unos alumnos de quinto vestidos con túnicas verdes y grises.

Cuatro…

El pulgar toca la palma de la mano. Una sonrisa diabólica surge de los labios de Fred que se separa de la pared pero sin abandonar el anonimato. Saca la varita, preparado para cualquier cosa y mira a George quien ha roto la mueca dibujada en su cara y ahora mismo está gritando:

-¡Eh! Serpientes de pacotilla ¡Que me llega hasta aquí el olor a podrido!

Tres…

Fred ríe por lo bajo, no tiene que esperar mucho para notar la reacción de los slytherins. Éstos, que no pueden dejarse insultar por críos de Gryffindor –y encima de primero-, avanzan hacia George. Fred sale a su encuentro varita en mano, pero George es mucho más rápido.

Da un paso atrás y vuelve a gritar, con todas sus fuerzas

-¡¡Señora Norris!!

Dos…

Los slytherins no se han detenido y la gata viene hacia ellos. Están atrapados ¿o puede que no? La mano de George que no sujeta su varita tiene un as guardado en la manga. Dos bolas de color negro tinta que a Fred le suena de algo. Intercambian una nueva mirada y un brillo baila en sus ojos.

-"Zonko"- piensa Fred acordándose de cierto pueblo en el que, en teoría, no debería haber estado.

Uno…

El hechizo del slytherin más alto –y más feo- roza a Fred en la punta de su rojo pelo pero se aparta con prontitud. George apunta y dispara: dos bombas fétidas en plena cara. Una cortina de humo y una niebla que se cuela entre los ojos.

Entrelazan sus manos para no perderse en ella y giran sobre sus talones. Un maullido les sobresalta. La señora Norris ha llegado y con ella, Filch. Los gemelos sonríen y se escapan de la escena por el pasillo que les ha llevado hasta la armadura.

El índice de Fred se mueve como si reprendiera a alguien hasta que finalmente, lo baja.

Cero.

Los dos asoman una última vez la cabeza para ver a los tres estudiantes enfrentarse al conserje.

-… Sois una banda de delincuentes –el repertorio de Filch es ya harto conocido por los gemelos.

Sin embargo cuando ya se encaminan a su sala común se dan cuenta de que el conserje también puede ser original, ¡y hasta tener sentido común! Aún en la lejanía se oyen sus quejidos.

-Encima, oléis a podrido.

Una carcajada inunda las escaleras de la torre norte mientras los cinco dedos de Fred, otra vez estirados, chocan con los de su hermano. Y un brillo en sus ojos demuestra que la primera broma es algo que no se olvida.


	13. Estaciones

Estaciones

**Estaciones**

El otoño deja caer las hojas que pintan de café los alrededores de Hogwarts. Empieza el colegio, la tarea, los estudios, los problemas, los puntos de las casas, los ceños fruncidos de los profesores, los gritos de Hagrid para que salgan del Bosque Prohibido, los chillidos desesperados de Wood para que dejen de bromear y entrenen de una vez por todas.

Es otoño y a George le encanta el otoño. Le recuerda a esos días en que mamá les mandaba limpiar el jardín de gnomos y se rifaban la limpieza del garaje él y sus hermanos según la distancia que recorrían los intrusos en el aire. Pronto le cogió maña a eso así que, casi siempre, ganaba él. Porque Charlie y Bill habían perdido habilidad en Hogwarts.

Fred, en cambio, prefiere la primavera. Es más dulce, más alegre, más bromista. Exactamente igual que él. Aún a riesgo de que le tome por una niñita le ha confesado a George que adora la primavera, desde las flores hasta los pájaros. Pero claro, esto tiene que quedar en secreto porque sino _seré un alma errante te perdida y me echarás mucho de menos donde sea que te mande de un puñetazo_ le ha prometido a su hermano. Para Fred la primavera está llena de vida, de nuevas sonrisas. Y Fred tiene una fijación extraña con las sonrisas, pues le encanta ocasionarlas: sea como sea.

El verano y el invierno son diferentes al otoño y a la primavera. Tienen ese aire complementario y contrario de los polos opuestos, y no saben hacia qué campo magnético dirigirse. El verano es tan tentador… con sus vacaciones, su vuelta a casa, su noches de juerga, sus viajes a Rumanía o a Egipto, su victoria en la Copa de las Casas…

Pero antes hay que pasar los exámenes finales –y últimamente mamá está que arde con las notas de los TIMOS- y en esos momentos Fred y George desean, de mil maneras distintas, que vuelva a ser invierno.

Porque en invierno saborean todos los placeres de Hogwarts; desde sus secretos hasta las reglas que aún quedan por respetar. Se divierten con las bolas de nieve hechizadas –pues las reprimendas de Hermione no sirven para nada-, con los pasadizos que Lee ha descubierto –un siglo después que ellos, pero bueno-, con las trampas a la Sra. Norris, con las bromas que asustan y hacen reír a unos y a otros, con los inodoros que explotan detrás de ti sino te das cuenta.

-¿Qué parte te gusta más del año?

-No sé, -duda- puede que me guste todo el año, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

-¿Y las seis horas?

-Son las que usamos para estudiar, ¿no?

-Sí,

-Pues entonces no, esas seis horas te las cedo.


	14. Carrera

Carrera

**Carrera**

Siente el aire en la cara, el sol reflejándose en su rostro, los gritos de la multitud acariciando su pelo rojo y el vértigo de la altura a la que se encuentra provocándole adrenalina. Traga saliva, nervioso. La pelota viene hacia él, como si lo único que quisiese es golpearle, maltratarle, herirle.

Y George se prepara para embestirla, con su bate nuevo. Uno que mamá le ha comprado porque no ha parado de dar guerra en todo el verano. A escondidas de Charlie, por supuesto, que no tenía ni idea de lo que se cocía en casa este verano.

Hasta que les vio entrenando con su Barredora.

-No os pensaréis que este año os voy a dejar entrar porque seáis mis hermanos ¿Verdad?

Ante todo seriedad, algo que le encanta a mamá. Después le surgió, desde lo más hondo de sí mismo, ese espíritu felino que caracteriza a los de Gryffindor.

-Si queréis un puesto allí, os lo tendréis que ganar.

Y ahí están, después de pasar las pruebas de equipo, tanto Fred como él. Dando lo mejor de sí mismos en ese primer partido, en el que sabe que… si no vale Charlie le pondrá de patitas fuera en menos que canta un gallo.

-¡Eh!- oye un quejido justo después de hacer chocar su bota contra la bludger.

-Ten más cuidado, George –le reprende su hermano mayor y George le mira dudoso.

-"¿Qué se supone que ha hecho?"- se pregunta así mismo hasta que Fred se coloca a su lado con la escoba.

-Acabas de hacer que Angelina pierda la Quaffle por culpa de tu tiro- le explica su hermano sin alterarse un ápice.

-Son los nervios –se excusa George que no sabe dónde meterse.

-Ya lo sé, me pasa lo mismo- le apoya Fred antes de proponerle algo –Escucha, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos como en este verano? Como cuando nos entrenaba Bill.

Porque Bill siempre supo que pasaba con la escoba de Charlie, y con la suya, por supuesto, todas las tardes de domingo cuando Charlie se dedicaba a escribir largas cartas a sus amigos. No se preguntó porque lo hacía –hasta que a Charlie se le cayeron las orejas un día- porque estaba demasiado ocupado. Enseñando a los gemelos a hacer lo que sabían desde que nacieron: a trabajar como una sola persona.

George se anima, sonríe, asiente. Fred se separa de él, localizan las bludgers, se concentran en ellas, las envían fuera de sus compañeros, las dirigen hacia el equipo contrario. Todo va como la seda, ¿todo?

Bueno, Fred siente que va a vomitar de un momento a otro a causa del mareo que le provoca la altura, los golpes de las bludgers –por Merlín, son muchísimo más fuerte que lo que utiliza en casa- y los rápidos giros que dibujan los demás jugadores en el aire. George, en cambio, tirita con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. ¿La culpa? Los nervios, las chicas, el coraje, el miedo a no dar lo mejor de sí mismo… Demasiadas cosas para una sola persona a demasiados metros sobre el suelo.

Pero cuando Charlie atrapa la snitch y los mira, todo eso se extingue. Cuando los siete Gryffindor bajan a tierra y se ven rodeados de felicitaciones, ya no se sienten nada mal. Cuando su capitán les da una palmada en los hombros y los felicita, se emocionan. Y cuando les grita que tienen que mejorar la puntualidad en el próximo entrenamiento Fred y George se miran, detectando en sus ojos ese brillo lleno de ilusiones que Bill les describió de su primer partido.

Pues si hay algo que ya sabía Bill es que les iba a ser tan fácil demostrar lo buenos que eran como a Charlie difícil no darles una oportunidad. Pero todo esto porque él, Bill, los entrenaba, eso por supuesto. Aunque ahora el momento de gloria es para los dos gemelos, quienes disfrutan del camino que acaban de comenzar. Una carrera en la que la escoba más rápida, no es la que gana.


	15. Riesgo

Riesgo

**Riesgo**

-Esperad un momento aquí. No se ocurra moveros. O lo pagaréis caro.

Las tres amenazas de Filch le llegan lejanas a Fred que tiene la cabeza levantada hacia el techo contando uno a uno los chicles que se han ido pegando sobre el despacho del conserje. Se pregunta porqué no se caen ya; y cómo demonios el zoofílico ese –porque está seguro que tiene que tener algo con ese bicho llamado gata- no se ha dado cuenta ya.

La puerta de la estancia se cierra de golpe y sólo quedan los murmullos bajos y refunfuñantes de algo parecido a Peeves, castigo, Dumbledore, locos y algo más que George no presta atención.

George mira a Fred que parece demasiado concentrado en los chicles del techo para hacer otra cosa. Así que se levanta y se pone a hurgar él solito.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ver si hay algo interesante.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Dónde sino?

Fred se encoge de hombros mientras ve a su hermano abrir y cerrar una serie de cajones y armarios. Es una suerte que Filch no tenga ni idea de magia porque sino todo esto estaría vedado a su curiosidad.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar? –pregunta, pasota.

-No sé, algo. Se supone que le gusta confiscar cosas ¿no? Pues algo habrá… digo yo. –razona George y eso último convence a Fred.

-¡¡Largo de aquí!! –les echa de su despacho un Filch eufórico. Parece que esta vez será la definitiva, con esto Dumbledore no podrá negarse de librar a Hogwarts del poltergeist.

Fred sale de ahí sin mirar ni siquiera por donde va. Se conoce el camino de memoria, es tan parecido al del despacho de McGonagall que casi le causa risa. Sobre todo cuando se le ocurre esa idea tan loca, basta y bruta y se la comenta a George.

-Oye, ¿te imaginas que aparte de hacerlo con la gata esa, la Sra. Norris, también se lo monta con la de McGonagall? Ya sabes, la gata de McGonagall, la propia Minerva. –se ríe antes de darse cuenta de que George no le está escuchando. -¿Qué te pasa, tío?

-Mira esto- responde alucinado George

-¿Al final has encontrado algo?- pregunta, asombrado, Fred y George asiente.

Le enseña un trozo de pergamino viejo que tras un golpe de varita dibuja una serie de garabatos sobre sí mismo y les permite leer lo siguiente:

"Los señores Cornamente, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano se complacen en presentarles el Mapa Merodeador. Que sólo podrá ser usado con una condición: jurar que tus intenciones nunca han sido ni serán buenas."

Fred estalla en carcajadas, saboreando lo que se avecina: incumplimiento de las normas, castigos, risas, bromas, riesgos…

-Por supuesto, amigos, nunca tuvimos buenas intenciones.


	16. Afecto

**Afecto**

La noche ha caído sobre la Sala Común de Gryffindor y sólo se escucha el crepitar del fuego. La tormenta arrecia en el exterior y el Bosque Prohibido parece librar una batalla de una estrepitosa manera. Sin embargo, en el interior de la Sala el silencio se ha apoderado de todos. Nadie se atreve a decir nada, nadie quiere decir nada.

El comunicado de Dumbledore ha llegado a todas las casas: Hogwarts va a cerrarse. Hay lágrimas, suspiros y quejas por algún que otra lado. Excepto en ese rincón del fondo, donde Harry y los Weasley se han dejado caer.

Las cabezas pelirrojas se apoyan unas en otras y tratan de contener las lágrimas que en los castaños ojos pugnan por salir.

Las manos de Percy aprietan con furia su insignia de prefecto, como si así pudiera conseguir algo. Como si más que una medalla fuera la lámpara mágica de los cuentos muggles que cuentan a los niños que regala tres deseos.

Ron, apoyado en la espalda de Harry, agarra con fuerza su varita mientras posa sus ojos ella. _Si no se hubiera roto, si estuviera entera, quizás…_ pero sabe que eso es ser demasiado optimista.

Sabe que Ginny ya no está, se ha ido. El heredero de Slytherin se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos y no hay forma de hacer que vuelva. Quiere mirar a Harry, para que este le diga que todo saldrá bien, que aunque Hermione no está con ellos, todo va a salir bien. Y espera.

Los primeros que se levantan son los gemelos. No es que hayan perdido la esperanza antes que los demás; ni que quieran aislarse de esa burbuja pelirroja que han creado, pero ellos tienen otra forma de entender la familia. Y Ginny, su pequeño ratoncillo, parece que ha dejado de formar parte de ella. Algo que ninguno de los dos es capaz de aceptar.

Suben las escaleras hasta el cuarto. Saben que ninguno de los dos va a poder dormirse, pero tampoco pueden quedarse ahí abajo, en ese silencio embriagador y asfixiante. Se deslizan sobre las camas, colocándose en la misma. Con los cuerpos estirados cuan largos son, la mirada clavada en el techo, las manos entrelazadas brindando el apoyo que necesitan. Porque ambos están recordando los mismos momentos: aquellos que dejan traslucir el afecto que sentían por su hermana.


	17. Viaje

**Viaje**

-Mira, esa es la Esfinge de Guiza

-Y esas las pirámides.

-¡Qué bonitas!

Las cabelleras de los nueve Weasley se confunden con el rojo del cielo, el naranja del desierto, el magenta de las ropas de los árabes y de ese tono que pinta Egipto. Los galeones del premio se ven menguados a una velocidad aplastante pero en los rostros de los pelirrojos esa circunstancia no parece afectarles mucho.

Su lema, el Carpe Diem, lo tienen bien aprendido. Vive la vida a cada minuto; ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse mañana.

Ginny, extasiada, contempla la monumentalidad de las pirámides que se alzan ante sus ojos. Son… preciosas. _El hombre teme al tiempo_, dicen los egipcios en sus proverbios antes de agregar, _el tiempo teme a las pirámides_. Y a Ginny no le extraña nada.

Su madre, a su vez, rebusca en el bolso en busca de un carrete que colocar en su cámara de fotos. Quiere tener recuerdos de todo lo que pueda, quiere que este viaje no se le olvide nunca. Porque hace mucho tiempo que no viaja con toda su familia, con sus hijos y con Arthur lejos. Lejos de Inglaterra, lejos de la realidad mágica; sólo ellos, ellos y el mundo.

-Ginny, Ronald, poneros ahí –les indica a sus hijos más jóvenes señalando a la Gran Esfinge mientras sitúa el visor de la cámara ante su ojo derecho.

-Cuidado, Ronald, -imita Fred la voz de su madre- que te manchas de los mocos de la narizota de la Esfinge.

Ronald le hace una mueca de burla justo a la vez que Molly acciona el botón y capta la imagen.

_Ginny posando, Fred riendo, George pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su hermano, Ronald sacándoles la lengua, Bill hablando con Arthur, Charlie con la cabeza en su mundo, Percy con la nariz metida en un libro sobre el lugar. _

Cada uno a su aire, en diferentes partes de la foto. Pero Molly sonríe, así es su familia y sólo la quiere si es así. Siendo ellos mismos.

-Fred, deja a tu hermano- le reprende Molly – Ronald, ponte de nuevo, anda.

-Pero mamá –se queja Ron, enfurruñado

-Mamá, dile a Fred que no pasa nada. Que total, Ronald ya está acostumbrado a comerse los mocos.

La siguiente foto es algo distinta que la anterior. Ginny riendo, Ron tratando de atizar a George, que choca los cinco con Fred. _La única diferencia_.

-Fred, George, iros a molestar a vuestro padre. Que quiero hacer la foto de una vez –les echa Molly sin saber que, por esto mismo, va a tener que rescatar, dentro de unos momentos, a Percy de quedarse en una de las pirámides para siempre.

Al fin, pulsa el botón y tanto Ron como Ginny sale tranquilos. Pero a Molly esta foto ya no le gusta tanto. _Falta algo_.

-¿Al final por qué no pusiste la última que hiciste?-pregunta George años más tarde, tras mirar el álbum que sostiene Molly entre sus manos.

-Faltaba algo- susurra Molly como si hablara para sí misma. Entonces pasa la página y George puede ver las otras dos imágenes, aquellas en las que aparecen Fred y él.

Le ocurre lo mismo que a su madre, le agrada más esa foto. Están todos, como siempre, siendo ellos mismos. Cada uno a su manera, a su bola, en su mundo. Y Fred y él riendo.

Nota como lo echa de menos, hoy más que ayer, si eso puede ser posible. Abraza a Molly, sabiendo que puede quedarse así durante mucho tiempo. Todo el tiempo que los dos necesiten. Pero el espíritu de Fred se escapa, travieso, entre los pigmentos de la foto y les envuelve.

-¿Por qué se ocurrió aquello?

-Porque según Fred, la esfinge se parecía demasiado a Snape. Por su megalítica nariz.


	18. Despedida

Tonto. Idiota. Melancólico. Nenaza.

-Quita esa cara de tristeza que al final me voy a echar yo también a llorar.-

-Deja ya de hacerte el fuerte, sabes que lo echarás de menos.-

-¿Lo dices por los pasadizos? Me los sé todos de memoria.-

-No, lo digo por tener vigilado a Filch mientras duerme con su bichejo.-

-No te sigo ¿me vacilas?-

-No tengo ánimos.-

-¿Por ese mapa? Si quieres se lo robamos a Harry.-

-Es un regalo, no seas bruto.-

-No lo soy, ¿qué pasa si quiero recuperarlo?-

-Que no puedes, santa Rita Rita Rita, lo que sea da no se quita.-

-No me cantes algo tan cursi, tío; cualquiera diría que somos hermanos.-

-Venga, no te piques.-

-No lo hago.-

-¿Y esa cara?-

-Echo de menos el mapa.-

-Estás hecho una piltrafa.-

Ambos suspiran. Son tontos, idiotas… por sentir melancolía, por comportarse como nenazas.

Pero es que… ¡echan de menos el mapa Merodeador!


	19. Final

A ver… esta viñeta del reto de 30 momentos es también para el reto de Quidditch de Weird Sisters. Y final… bueno, supongo que ya sabréis de qué final hablo ¿no?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Final**

Algo tiene el ambiente que a Fred no le gusta. Es ese aire de seriedad, de momento fatídico, de nerviosismo que viven todos. Él está tranquilo, demasiado según Wood. Pero bueno, a Wood lo que le pasa es que sino tuviera diecisiete años se habría meado ya sobre la escoba. _A doscientos metros sobre el suelo._

Las capas plateadas brillan entre el fulgor del sol, los rayos del astro solar atraviesan el campo igual que ellos. Un pase, otro.

-Johnson en posesión de la Quaffle. –la voz de Lee Jordan se escucha por todo el estadio, y la de Fred "_Venga, Angelina, esa es tuya"_ se extingue en su garganta. Aunque no sepa porqué.

George lo tiene muy claro. Puedes estar tranquilo cuando vas a perder, o cuando vas a ganar. Sólo cuando sabes el resultado. En caso contrario las manos te sudan, el pelo te molesta, y las piernas se te agarrotan.

Pero ahí abajo, está su _equipo_. Una palabra que George nunca buscó en el diccionario, porque siempre supo lo que significaba.

Equipo quiere decir amistad. Significa confianza, saber que van a dar todo por la victoria; significa compartir. Y en este momento Wood está compartiendo su estrés por todos sus jugadores.

-¡Oliver! O te relajas o te relego –bromea Fred que empieza a estar hasta la coronilla de los chillidos de Wood desde la portería.

Oliver le hace una mueca y le manda al otro extremo del campo. Con tal de tenerle lejos. Adora a los gemelos, pero odia, detesta, le saca de quicio que estén en el equipo. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe, porque si le preguntas _¿Los Weasley? Son los mejores, golpeadores y colegas, que hay. _

Pero esa copa…, está tan cerca de ella.

Alargan sus brazos, flexionan sus músculos, mueven sus muñecas.

-Johnson pasa a Bell, Bell a Spinet y sí, gol de Gryffindor.

- y la bludger es desviada por Weasley, un golpe perfecto y lineal que se aleja de Potter.

-El guardián de Gryffindor sale a defender su portería y… ¡sí! Para un gol seguro.

Están cansados, ansiosos, se precipitan, se auto tranquilizan. Más que un partido de Quidditch parece una clase de psicología. Y en ese momento, cuando Oliver se atreve a sonreír, por un minúsculo instante; cuando Angelina jadea sin querer al pasarle la Quaffle a Alicia; cuando George siente resbalar su bate de las manos; Harry atrapa la Snitch.

Harry Potter. Para Oliver no es el niño que salvó al mundo mágico; es el culpable de haberle echo soñar con la copa de Quidditch y de haberlo conseguido. Le envuelve, el abrazo le ahoga pero hay tanta alegría…

La mayor parte de ella pugna por salir, demasiado tangible para poder ignorarla.

Los rostros de los Gryffindor se llenan de lágrimas. Alicia llora mientras se burla de George, a quien no le salen las palabras. Harry sujeta la copa, demasiado grande, demasiado hermosa, _demasiado todo_. Oliver no cabe en sí de alegría. Sus ojos se han perdido en el brillo que destila el oro del trofeo; y sus labios entre los de Katie.

El único que está tranquilo es Fred.

-¿Y esa cara de sobreentendido?

La pregunta de Angelina otea el aire, sin saber qué esperarse.

-Ya sabía que íbamos a ganar.

-¿Estábamos predestinados o qué?-le pregunta con sorno Angelina.

-Sí, como tantas otras cosas-responde enigmático Fred.


	20. Locura

**Locura**

La locura comienza con un pequeño hormigueo en la punta de los dedos que se desplaza por tus brazos hasta llegar a la columna vertebral, que sufre una descarga de emoción. Los ojos comienzan a brillar y una sonrisa se pinta en tu rostro. ¿Lo notas? Es sencillo, sólo tienes que acordarte de la última idea loca que tuviste y de seguro sabrás a qué me refiero.

George tenía esa misma sensación. Era como si algo nuevo, sorprendente y demasiado maravilloso para encontrar palabras con qué definirlo se expandiese por su cerebro bloqueando el intento de expresarlo.

El pobre Weasley balbuceó un par de cosas y Fred se giró para tratar de entenderlo. Pero cuando George se ilusionaba nadie conseguía saber de qué hablaba.

Además, no había porqué estar alegre, o eso pensaba Fred. Había planeado una broma para la clase de Pociones de la próxima semana pero Zonko les había fallado. Zonko y la habilidad de Snape para identificar todo aquello que pudiera provenir de la tienda mágica de bromas.

-¿Y si nos lo inventamos nosotros?- le propuso George a un Fred extrañado que le tocó la frente automáticamente para ver si tenía fiebre.

George se deshizo de la mano de su hermano y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba repantigado para ir a sentarse, de nuevo, en una de las sillas que había enfrente de Fred.

-Mira, escucha un momento. Nos conocemos todos y cada uno de los trucos que vende Zonko; hemos mejorado muchos de los productos que hemos comprado y los dos sabemos que tenemos ideas suficientes para inventarnos unos cuantos más.

Fred es como George. Una idea loca que, sin pies ni cabeza, da vueltas por el mundo. Así que cuando comprende a dónde quiere llegar su hermano, sólo le queda sonreír. Y sí, lo hace, eleva la comisura de sus labios de una forma que a George le recuerda a Peeves cuando le grita palabras soeces a Filch. Entonces se da cuenta de que lo ha convencido.

Pero la imaginación de Fred va muchísimo más allá, construyendo castillos en el aire:

-¿Y si nos dedicáramos a ello?

Cualquier persona normal se hubiera reído, hubiera sacudido la cabeza y hubiera intentado hacer comprender al autor de tales palabras que eso no era más que una idea, más que loca, absurda.

Pero es que Fred y George no son así, por lo que la respuesta de George no se hace esperar:

-¿Por qué no?


	21. Imprevisto

**Imprevisto**

Hay algo en el brillo de sus ojos que Fred no sabe distinguir con claridad. Algo que le hace sonrojarse de una forma extraña, de la que sólo su hermano se da cuenta. Se le distinguen dos manchitas rojas en los hoyuelos que se forman en su rostro cuando sonríe.

Pues cuando la ve no puede evitar sonreír.

Es algo parecido a lo que le ocurre a George cuando ella aparece, pero él no dice nada. Cree que nadie excepto él se da cuenta, aunque debería sospechar que Fred sí que lo ha notado. Algo tienen esos dos hermanos que hace que sólo ellos mismos se den cuenta de lo que pasa.

También es probable que los demás lo hayan notado y que no digan nada. Quizás Oliver se dio cuenta cuando a Marcus Flint le aterrizaron dos bates en la cabeza por intentar tirar a Angelina de su escoba en el partido.

O quizás Harry lo notó cuando Fred le pidió a Angelina que fuera su pareja en el baile de Navidad, y George miró para otro lado.

A lo mejor hasta Ron se enteró porque Ginny nunca dejó de pisotearle el pie cuando le iba a preguntar a George que qué tal les iba a Angelina y a su hermano.

El caso es que ninguno de ellos dice nada. Será por la curiosa manía que tienen los enamorados de no querer darse cuenta de nada, pero ni Fred, ni George, ni tan siquiera Angelina se dan por enterados de lo que pasa.

Y eso que George nunca ha sido capaz de encontrar un regalo para su hermano en las vísperas de San Valentín, cuando Angelina le pide consejo. Algo que nadie sabe como interpretar.

Dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas y eso ya lo ha notado George. Aún no ha cruzado una sola palabra con su hermano sobre ella, pero tiene la sospecha que superarlo no va a ser sencillo.

No puede negarlo, le fastidia lo más hondo de su ser, pues parece ser que ella va a ser lo único que no van a poder compartir. Mas no piensa permitir que eso destroce la relación con su hermano.

Surgió de improviso; un signo de apoyo, un abrazo que nadie supo quien dio en realidad y al final de la pesadilla: el beso.

Muchas veces George mira a la luna preguntándole a Fred por qué. ¿Cómo pudo ser aquello? ¿Y qué habría sido de su vida de haber estado él con vida? Entonces, sin respuestas, se acurruca entre las sábanas y duda si tocar a Angelina; aunque sepa que está ahí. Sabe también que a ella se le ocurren a veces las mismas preguntas. Y esa noche, ninguno de los dos puede dormir. Al menos hasta las siete de la mañana que es cuando despunta el sol.

-Mamá, papá –dos horas más tarde les despierta la voz de un niño pequeño- ¿cómo se soluciona un imprevisto?

Tras limpiar sus ojos de legañas, y tratar de abrir sus pupilas al reluciente Lorenzo, Angelina coge en brazos a su pequeño y le susurra:

-Sonriéndole y plantándole cara a la vida y al problema.

Entonces mira a George y sabe que él piensa lo mismo. Que esa es su vida, con Fred aún entre ellos. Un amor, un hermano, reencarnado en los ojos castaños y el pelo zanahoria de su hijo mayor.


End file.
